A surprising suggestion
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: Alvin finds Brittany sitting on the roof late one night and after they learn something about one another, Alvin makes a surprising suggestion to her. Short, fluffy fanfic I wrote for fun. Hope you like it!


A surprising suggestion

**A/N: Okay so for starters, this was originally gonna be a SxJ short story. But I felt like the concept for this just didn't fit them and so I decided to make it a AxB fanfic. There isn't a lot to say about this since it's consisered a one-shot and as usual, it's CGI. Please be nice with reviews cuz I don't want a lecture on all the bad things about my stories. Otherwise, review your hearts out. Enjoy!**

The chippette sighed as she tossed and turned in her pink bunk bed. She was having the hardest time falling asleep and had no idea why. Eventually with another sigh knowing she wouldn't be able to get to sleep, she stumbled off her bunk bed and onto the wood floor.

As she was about to begin moving, a small voice filled her ears. "B-Brittany?" Eleanor whispered sleepily as she lifted her head from the pillow. "Why are you up? It's late."

"I'm just going to the bathroom. Now go back to sleep, Eleanor." Brittany whispered.

"Oh." Eleanor replied and went back to sleep.

Once she was sure, her younger sister had fallen back asleep, Brittany continued to walk. Alvin noticed his counterpart leaving and being the sneaky chipmunk he was, he decided to follow her. Brittany climbed out onto the roof and sat herself down. She could see off in the distance the big lettered brightly lit Hollywood sign shining as it light up some of the darkness surrounding it.

"Brittany?" Alvin whispered as he poked his head out the window.

The chippette whipped her head over her shoulder. "Alvin? What are you doing out here?" She asked.

Alvin climbed onto the roof and sat down beside her. "I was about to ask you the same thing." He said. The red clad chipmunk could tell something about Brittany was a bit…. Off. "Is there something wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand." Brittany mumbled and looked down at her feet.

"Try me." Alvin insisted.

"Alvin, just forget it okay? I'm fine." Brittany hissed.

Alvin gave a shrug, rolled his eyes, and prepared to walk back inside. Brittany chewed her lip as she tried to figure out what to do. What would he say if he knew? There were a bunch of scenarios that could occur if she told him and plus he never took anything she or anyone said seriously. "Alvin, wait." She called out softly. "Can I ask you something?"

Alvin cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know. Can you?" He smirked. Brittany sighed in annoyance at this response and Alvin chuckled slightly. "Okay, sorry. What is it?"

Brittany opened her mouth for a moment before speaking. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" She questioned.

"No." Alvin said casually.

"Ha, ha, Alvin. That isn't gonna fool me. Now answer the question." Brittany replied.

"Britt, I'm being honest. I haven't had my first kiss." Alvin told her.

Brittany was puzzled by this response and thought for a moment. "Oh." She mumbled. "But what about all those girls you flirt with?"

"Not really. I mean… I've kissed a few girls at concerts and stuff. But I haven't had my first _real _kiss." Alvin clarified. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Brittany wondered.

"You've never kissed anyone either have you?" Alvin guessed.

Brittany blushed slightly, but then breathed a laugh. "It's so dumb." She responded.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"How people get so freaked out over their first kiss. It's just stupid." Brittany said. She paused for a second. "But…. I do sometimes wish I could just have it happen already because I'm not sure if it's ever gonna happen. You know?"

"Yeah. Me too." Alvin agreed. Then he got an idea. "Hey, maybe…." But he shook his head. "Never mind."

"What?" Brittany questioned with a smile.

"Nothing. It's stupid." Alvin said.

"Just tell me." Brittany pleaded with a giggle.

"Brittany, come _on_. Drop it." Alvin told her.

"Not until you tell me what you were just thinking." Brittany said blinking softly.

Alvin started to glare at her. "Brittany….. Seriously." He warned.

Brittany sighed. "Alvin." She replied.

"Okay. I was just gonna suggest-"He started.

"That we should kiss?" Brittany finished with a knowing smile.

Alvin gulped silently and his eyes went wide. "You're gonna kick me in the groin now right?" He guessed.

Brittany shook her head. "No." She assured him.

"Well, should we? Just so the two of us can have it happen already?" Alvin questioned realizing Brittany didn't seem to have a problem with the idea.

"Huh….. _Just_ so we can have it happen already?" Brittany verified.

"Right." Alvin said with a sharp nod.

"Then we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over and done with?" Brittany asked.

"Totally and we never tell _anyone_." Alvin explained.

"Obviously." Brittany agreed.

"So what do you think?" Alvin questioned.

Brittany pursed her lips and thought for a second. She secretly had a huge crush on Alvin. But she could never tell him that and on the other hand, she wouldn't need to. They were only doing this so they could both have it happen already and then afterwards, things would go back to the way they were meant to be while they'd both never tell anyone what they did. But what if they couldn't? Brittany decided she would have to take that chance. "Okay. Let's do it." She responded and scooted closer to her counterpart.

"Here goes nothing." Alvin said trying not to sound nervous. Brittany only nodded.

"Well, lean in." Brittany instructed.

Taking a deep breath, Alvin's amber brown eyes began to slide shut as Brittany sapphire blue eyes did the same and they both slowly began to lean towards each other. Within a matter of seconds, their lips met. Brittany felt her heart skip a beat as she counted the seconds that their lips were combined with each other. After about eleven seconds, the two pulled apart and were completely silent along with the fact they were both blushing.

"That was um….. Nice." Brittany admitted.

"Uh huh." Alvin muttered.

"Good work." Brittany whispered nervously.

"Thanks. You too." Alvin said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Brittany didn't say anything else and slowly stood up as she turned her back to go over to the window. Then she looked back at Alvin. "Hey." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Alvin asked looking at her.

"I hate you." Brittany said softly with a smirk.

"Hate you too." Alvin chuckled lightly. With that, Brittany walked back inside the house and to her room while Alvin just sat on the roof looking at the stars. "I love you."

**It's a bit shorter than most of my Alvittany fanfics, I know. But hoping you guys found it to your liking. I'm gonna be writing a multi chapter story real soon and if you have any ideas, just let me know because I'm very open to other ideas. While I don't wanna give anything away, it is gonna take place after chipwrecked which will make it the fourth movie anyway or what it would be like in my opinion. But that's all I'm gonna say cuz I don't wanna spoil it. Like I said, hope this was good or at least decent. Later guys!=D**


End file.
